


Just In Time (with the Force)

by Salrose



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Ghosts, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salrose/pseuds/Salrose
Summary: Rey is sent to the past to prevent Ben Solo from becoming Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Star Wars lately. So I guess this is what happens.

Rey pulled with the Force with everything she had to get the Light Saber. Ben...no...not Ben...he chose to be Kylo Ren fully now. He was pulling for it with equal power. She could not let him win, it was bad enough that he wouldn't come with her, that he chose the Darkside. She thought that she saw Light in him. She thought that they made a great team and they could fix things in the galaxy together. They would have been amazing together. He chose power over her. So she had to get the Light Saber she pulled with all of the Force she could manage. 

Then suddenly there was an explosion and she fell backwards and everything went dark.

When she came to, she heard Kylo Ren's voice as he pushed on her shoulder waking her.

"Excuse me, Mam, Miss, young lady....girl. Wake up." Kylo stuttered.

That was odd.

She opened her eyes and saw him, he didn't have his scar and he was wearing beige and brown robes. He looked like a completely different person.

"Are you alright? I just found you laying here while I came out here for meditation. Are you hurt? Do you need assistance?"

She looked around her surroundings and saw she was outside on rocky and grassy terrain she looked up and saw that they were just below a mountain.

"Where am I? What's going on? What did you do Ben?"

His eyes widened at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"What?" Rey asked feeling completely confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She gawked at him.

He didn't know who she was. He didn't have his scar. He looked completely different. This place was not the Throne Room. 

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are at the Mount Tanek. On planet Tandem not far from the Jedi school that I attend. I can help you. There is food and water there. Did you injure yourself?"

Rey felt her head and said, "Yes. Only a bump."

"Do you know your name?" Ben asked.

"It is Rey."

"Come with me Rey. I can help you." Ben said as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it.

She held onto it as he helped her up. He looked at her with a strange mixture of compassion and suspcision. He led her to the Jedi school. They approached a large stone building. 

"This is the Jedi school?" Rey asked.

"Yes. It is not much but we live a humble life as Jedi."

"Of course."

Ben continued to look at her. She could feel him trying to reach out with his mind trying to see what was in her mind. She blocked him.

"How did you know my name?" Ben asked again.

"I...I had a vision." Rey said hoping he didn't see through her. 

"About me...so you...you are Force Sensitive." Ben said seeming to be thinking out loud.

"Yes." Rey said.

"Is that why you are here to attend the school? Why didn't you seem to know where you were?" Ben asked.

"I must have fallen and got disinorinated. Things are still a little fuzzy but they are starting to become clearer."

"I'll show you to my Master then."

 

"Lead the way."

Ben led her to what looked like the main hall. She sat down waiting while Ben went to get his Master.  
Then suddenly she felt another presence. It felt familiar to her. Then she heard a voice, "Rey."

She heard that voice before. That was the voice she heard when she held Luke's Light Saber for the first time. 

She turned around and saw a bluish translucent figure. 

"Rey."

She blinked a couple of times and saw that the image of an older man was still there.

He chuckled and he said, "I am very real, Rey. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She blinked.

"Thee Obi-Wan Kenobi!? The Jedi master!" Rey asked excitedly giddy.

"Yes, but keep it down no one must know you are speaking to me. The Force sent you here for a reason."

"The Force sent me back in time? How? Why?" Rey asked amazed.

"The Balance to the Force was supposed to be set and when you and Kylo Ren fought with the Force it caused a rift in the Force that made it possible for the Force to move you through Time and Space. The Force needs you Rey, to restore the Balance. It needs you to prevent Ben Solo from becoming Kylo Ren."

Rey smiled hopefully and said, "You want me to save Ben from the Darkside."

"Yes, but tread with caution Rey. Watch carefully and be there for him so you can change the past. So you can restore balance in the universe." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course. I can do this. I will save him!"she said excitedly.

"Be discrete Rey, he must not know his future." Obi-Wan cautioned.

"I will. I can do this." Rey said invigorated.

The Force had sent her back in time to save Ben. This was great news. This meant that Ben Solo wasn't lost. It meant that she was right about trying to save him. She could do this she was going to save Ben Solo and prevent him from falling to the Darkside. She could do this. She had to.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is ready to help Ben but she has an obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmark, and comments it means so much.

Rey waited with anticipation. She tried to think about a clear plan to make sure that Ben didn't fall to the Darkside. She would spend a lot of time training with him getting to know him. Then she would help deal with what ever issues he was going through that edged him towards the Darkside. She would become his friend and help him. She would give him a shoulder to lean on and she would show him why staying with the Light Side would be the best way. She was getting excited. This was everything she wanted for him. When she saw conflict in him she knew he could come back to the Light Side. Thank the Force that she had this opportunity to save him.  
Then Luke and Ben approached her.  
"Rey this is Luke Skywalker my Jedi Master. Master Luke this is Rey, the girl I told you about." Ben said.  
"Rey. Where did you come from?" Luke asked.  
"Oh, nowhere." Rey responded feeling like she had this conversation with him before.  
"Everyone comes from somewhere, Rey." Luke said as he looked at her suspiciously.  
"I'm from Jakku." Rey told him.  
"That is nowhere. That's a long way. How did you get here? Where is your ship?" Luke asked.  
"It crashed a ways back. I walked here from the ship and I fell from exhaustion. I must have hit my head." Rey explained.  
"Ben told me you had a vision. Is that what lead you here?" Luke asked.  
"Yes." Rey answered simply.  
"So you have come here to be a Jedi?"  
"Yes. I did. I'm sure that's why I had my vision. It was telling me that I was supposed to be here. The Force brought me here." Rey said hoping he was buying her stretching the truth. At least the last part was true the Force did bring her here.  
"Indeed it would seem so. Rey, I must warn you the Jedi way is not an easy life. You must cut yourself off from all attachments. Do you have a family or friends who will miss you?"  
That question got to her. It made her think of Finn and General Leia. If she changed things would she ever meet them? She and Finn met because of circumstances that relied on Kylo Ren. She was so excited with the concept of saving Ben she hasn't thought what that mean for her life. Would she ever see Finn again?  
Before Finn she did have noone.  
Then she said, "I have no one."  
"Good. I mean...I'm sorry....but to be a Jedi you must not have attachments." Luke said seriously.  
Rey looked at Luke. She remembered their time on the Island. She remembered how angry she was when she found out how Ben fell and it was Luke's fault. Luke stood over Ben when he was sleeping looking like he was going to kill him. Of course Ben reacted badly. She felt that anger towards him rise up within her.  
"I sense anger within you." Luke said.  
Rey tried calming it down she couldn't let Luke know what was in her mind and why she was here.  
She willed herself to put mental blocks to shield them from reaching her mind.  
Luke stared at her for a long moment reaching his hand out and closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes he said, "You are strong in the Force. You are in the right place. If you are committed and willing to dedicate your life to the Jedi I am willing to teach you."  
"I am." Rey said enthusiastically.  
Everything was coming together soon she would be getting to know Ben and helping him.  
Then Luke clapped his hands together and said, "Good. Now is the time for your first lesson so we can prepare you for your Jedi life. You must clear your mind of all distractions. So you will spend the first twenty four hours in intense meditation. You will spend it in the meditation room in seclusion and in fasting. So you will not leave the room for any reason and no food or sleep. Do you think you can handle that?" Luke asked looking at her questionably.  
Rey gawked at him and then glanced at Ben who seemed to be trying to look at anything but her. She didn't know what that was about. She wanted to know. She wanted to get to know him right away. It was a little hard to get to know someone when you were in seclusion.  
Rey then asked, "Is this a test?"  
"Yes." Luke said.  
Then Ben finally spoke up, "I know it seems hard Rey but it's not so bad. I did it. All of the students do it to prove ourselves ready for Jedi training. With how strong in the Force I sense in you, you will handle it just fine."  
Rey looked at Ben in awe. He gave her a small smile which she couldn't help but make her smile back.  
Luke looked between them and had a scowl on his face. He then turned to Ben and said, "That is enough help Ben. I will take it from here. Go back to your studies."  
Ben's smile completely went away and he frowned and bowed his head with a disgruntled expression on his face and then he said, "Yes Master."  
Rey's heart went out to Ben. If only she could talk to him.  
Then Luke said, "This way Rey. I will show you to the meditation room."  
Rey still watched Ben as he left.  
Then she said, "Yes...uh...Master."  
She followed Luke to the meditation room.

Luke showed her some meditation techniques and then he left her all alone. Being alone never really hugely bothered her before. She was used to being alone. It wasn't something that was new to her. How could she possibly help Ben when she was stuck in seclusion? She supposed she just had to be patient and wait until she could join the group and be able to talk to Ben. It just delayed her plan for a bit, it didn't stop it completely. 

She was sitting down with her legs folded and her hands lifted up in the meditation position that Luke taught her. She closed her eyes and started to clear her mind. 

Then suddenly a blue translucent figure appeared to her but it wasn't Obi-Wan Kenobi this time. His hair was longer and curly. He had a small scar under his eye. Some of his features especially around the eyes reminded her of Ben. 

"Rey."

"Who are you?"

 

"I am Anikan Skywalker."

Rey's mouth dropped at that.

"You're...you're....Darth Vader."

"I was yes."

"Kylo Ren wanted be just like you!" Rey yelled in anger.

"Keep it down Rey. They must not know we're communicating with you."

"Why are you here?" Rey asked with anger fueled suspicion.

"To help you. Do you think I want this for my Grandson? I do not. I did not enjoy watching history repeating itself. I didn't enjoy watching my grandson repeating my mistakes. My son saved me and restored me to the good man I once was and thanks to you and your power in the Force you can do the same for my grandson."

Rey nodded and said, "I want to but I am delayed a bit."

"You don't have to be. Think about it Rey. You are strong in the Force. You and my grandson have such a great power that it is equal to eachother. Remember what it could do. Remember the times you used it on eachother. Use it now."

"Are you talking about the Force bond? That only happened because Snoke was tricking me."

"Do you really believe that?" Anikan asked.

Rey thought about it and said, "No. I don't."

"Good. Now go. Remember this there is more going on then you know. Figure it out so you can help him." Anakin said.

Then he disappeared.

Rey was exasperated by that. Could he not give her any further instruction? 

She closed her eyes again and reached out with the Force. She thought of Ben and tried to reach out with the bond if they still had it. Even if it really wasn't a trick from Snoke how could they still have it when they were back in time? How did that make any sense?  
Then she heard Obi-Wan's voice, "Clear your mind Rey. Do not think too much. Do not doubt. Lose yourself to the Force so you can find Ben."  
Rey cleared her mind. She stopped thinking of the logistics of it all. She let her doubts go. She reached out with the Force. She reached out to Ben and she felt him. She felt his anger and frustration. Then she saw him work on smooth strokes of his blue light saber. He was practicing his moves when Luke came in. He looked to be in a training room. There were matts on the floor and other weapons hanging on the walls. There were others training but no one stood to close to Ben. Then Luke walked towards him.  
"I could sense your anger from across the room." Luke said with disappointment in his voice.  
"I am sorry Master. It's just I can feel your caution and suspicion about the new student."  
"I am only trying to protect you, my padawan. There are a lot of people out there who want to use you and your power. She could be a Sith spy. Her power is pretty strong for a nieve girl who just realized she is atuned to the Force." Luke said.  
Ben calmed himself down and said, "I just wish you would trust my judgement. I know she is strong in the Force I could feel it too. I know she came here for a reason. If you would just trust me you will see she is not our enemy."  
Ben said showing his irritation.  
"Ben I have a duty to you and all of my students here. I can't just trust you because you're my nephew. We must not have attachments or distractions. I just hope you are right about this girl. I will warn you to not let her be a distraction to you." Luke said trying to sound calm and serene but serious.  
Ben huffed.  
"She's not."  
"Good. Now let's get back to some more training."  
Luke raised his light saber up and Ben collided his blue light saber with Luke's green one.

Rey watched them and then she came back to herself. The images of them and their surroundings disappeared. Luke was suspicious of her and she needed to do something about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meditates and so does Rey. Rey's plan begins to formulate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your interest in this fic. It means a lot.

Ben knew there was something about the girl, when he met her. He had felt the Force strong with her. He knew it couldn't be a coincidence that his grandfather's Force ghost had told him to go meditating by the mountains. He wished he could talk to him right now instead he would show up at random moments. His grandfather confused him sometimes. He felt like he got mixed messages from him. One moment he was giving him advice and the next his eyes would get dark and he would get really emotional telling Ben not to trust anyone. He tried to forget about that as he tried to focus on the Force as he did his meditation. Master Luke told him he needed to meditate after their training session and clear his mind of distractions that was including the girl. He did see Luke's point about her being a distraction. He thought he felt her presence even as he was talking to Luke. She was a distraction. He knew just what kind of distraction Luke was afraid she was. She was beautiful, sweet, and there was something about her that attracted him immediately. If he weren't studying to be a Jedi he would....no...those thoughts weren't thoughts of a Jedi. He had to disregard thoughts like that. He could not have attachments. He had to focus. 

Then he felt her presence again. He saw her in the meditation room. Sitting in the proper meditating position closing her eyes. 

He was shocked to see her. He knew the Jedi could communicate through the Force but this was entirely different. He could feel her determination. He could feel her excitement and her ... He snapped out of it. She disappeared. This was wrong. He could not use the Force this way. He didn't know he could do anything like that. There were times when he had too much power in the Force. Anytime he used too much power everyone stared at him afraid . They were just waiting for him to snap and go to the Darkside like his grandfather. It wasn't fair. They didn't look at Luke like that. Luke was Darth Vader's son and yet they never looked at him with fear. They looked at him as a hero. He knew Luke was a great hero, just like his Mom and Dad. They expected him to be a great hero like them. He didn't know how he could reach their high expectations while making people not afraid of him. He didn't know how to do it but he knew he had to, somehow. 

******  
Rey reached out with the Force. She could feel Ben's presence. It was the same feeling she got when they saw eachother with the Force Bond. She felt excitement. Was this working? Obi-Wan and Anakin warned her about not letting Ben know why she was really there, so she had to block him from reaching inside of her mind. She couldn't take it any longer she wanted to talk to him. She couldn't wait to get started with helping Ben to stay on the Light Side. She opened her eyes and he was gone. He pulled away from their Force bond.

Perhaps it was for the best. If he was too close to her with their bond, then he could eventually see her thoughts and her plans and what she is really here to do. Obi-Wan told her to keep her mission secret. She agreed with him, the truth about Ben's future could be really upsetting. So she had to block him from using the Force Bond. It would be so easy to use it to talk to him. It would be a great way to get to know him. It certainly helped her to know him when she was on Ach' Tu. She had to make sure he didn't see into her mind. So she would have to get to know him the old fashion way. 

Instead she would have to use the Force Bond in a viewing way only, so she could be there and see and hear but the other Force user couldn't see and hear her. It was difficult but with Obi-Wan and Anakin's help she felt like she could do this. She closed her eyes and she concentrated on Luke Skywalker. 

She saw Luke in his room. He was sitting down in his study looking at the holo of a woman wearing a white and blue tunic with braids in her hair. She recognized her as General Leia but she was a little younger and she knew this was before Leia was a General.  
"I don't see what the problem is Luke. I think it's adorable Ben has a little crush." she said smiling.  
"It's not adorable it's attachments and attatchments lead to the Darkside."  
Luke said. Leia rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Leia I wasn't talking about you. You decided not to become a Jedi years ago but Ben he is too strong in the Force anything that can set him off the path of Jedi can lead him to the Darkside." Luke said.  
"I know you have helped him but it's been years Luke. He seems to be doing better. Can you please just send him home just for a little while." Leia pleaded.  
"I told you Leia attachments aren't the Jedi way." Luke scolded.  
She scowled at him.  
"Leia I know it's hard but think of what is at stake here and what we're preventing. There are people who want to use him and seduce him to the Darkside. They know who he is. They know the prophesy. They will stop at nothing to have him on the Darkside. This isn't just about your family anymore."  
"You mean our family Luke. Don't forget he's your nephew."  
He shook his head.  
"I have to. I can't have attachments either, Leia."  
Leia glared at him.  
"Fine, keep me updated." Leia said sounded cold and folded her arms.  
"As always. May the Force...." Luke began to say but then she cut him off and the connection stopped there. Luke looked at the empty space where the holo was dismayed. Rey watched the scene with interest. She was putting things together. Luke's way of no attachments and isolation obviously were not working. So Rey would form a plan to make sure Ben Solo had attachments. This was going to work she just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
